Uncharted: Crossroads
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: Nathan Drake is a changed man and a changing man. It only takes one thing to completely bring him back or cause him to be lost forever. ***Sequel to Uncharted: Animal I Have Become*** *Takes place during Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception*


Uncharted: Crossroads

Nate went through a life changing transformation. Ever since that day he hasn't been the same. Sully noticed the drastic change in his best friend. Nate no longer had that determined, sometimes goofy look. He no longer had that tone in voice that was well you know, Nathan Drake. Nathan Drake had grown to become cold, quiet, dark. He always had an ominous air around him, like he was ready to snap at any moment.

Through an escaped soldier, Sully found out what happened at Shambhala. It was there that Nate had become a different man, and now he had to choose his words carefully. Because he knew Nate had lost something that always kept him intact. Something that always prevented Nate from becoming a ruthless one man tank (and with the things he's been through it's a wonder how Nate hasn't yet.) Restraint. He could kill Sully, blatantly, just like that, and wouldn't even feel the slightest remorse. He could kill him without feeling anything but pure satisfaction. Because he would just had been a problem that was properly extinguished in his eyes.

It had put a slight strain in their relationship. Nate used to be fun loving, adventurous, humorous, and determined. He was motivated to see any task through, no matter how mundane or treacherous. Every opportunity to plunder treasure or to mess around with some treasure hungry, wealth driven tyrant was met with a red, ice cold glare (Nate had also spent his days perfecting that glare that would cause any able bodied person to void their bowels on the spot). Sully just gave up. There was no getting through to him. The kid, the man he had grew to know and love like a son was gone, possibly forever.

After one final push, Sully had reawakened the desire in Nate to pursue the mysteries of his mysterious ancestor, Sir Francis Drake. But Sully was also aware that a man named Talbot and an old acquaintance Marlowe were after the same thing. They knew where they were and they were planning to find them and retrieve the ring.

With that, they came up with a plan to settle this and ventured to a bar in London. They planned to sell Sir Francis Drake's coveted ring. But in reality it was really a plan to swindle them. A well placed distraction while they could uncover the mysteries themselves without interruption. The plan was going well (despite Nate's cold behavior) until Sully realized that they were being counter-swindled with counterfeit money. The deal was ultimately broken off…and Nate snapped.

Nate almost single handedly took down every single person in the bar, almost effortlessly. Though Sully did not want to admit it (because what man wants to admit fear?) Nate scared him. He almost thought he was next when but Nate just wordlessly helped Sully up to go out the back.

But there was more to the counter swindle. When they reached the back of the bar, they were cornered and knocked down. Marlowe and Talbot arrived and talked down to the men. They mocked them, especially Nate. Sully could tell that Nate wanted to pounce on them and rip their heads clean off their bodies. But Sully thought he was being fooled, deceived. Nate had shown something that he thought he lost. Restraint.

Marlowe snapped the necklace holding Drake's ring.

"I'm simply taking what's mine" She said.

_I want you to die knowing that I took it away from you, that I took everything away from you._

The very words said by Lazarevic echoed in Nate's mind. Sully had caught the flash of red that flickered in Nate' eyes.

"Give it back…" Nate growled, ready to pounce.

Restraint had come in the form of a bullet.

He was shot point blank by the man known as Cutter. Sully was speechless.

"Nate, oh no." Sully cried out. This was not the way to place Nate at peace.

"Oh shut up." Cutter had shot him as well. The two men fell back dead.

Talbot and Marlowe reprimanded him for the actions. Killing them was simply not acceptable.

"Oh come on they were a right pair of assholes." Cutter tried to rationalize. Talbot and Marlowe had simply driven off, abandoning him in the dark alleyway.

"And… they're gone"

It was all an act. All staged. Nate and Sully were fine.

But in their "dead" state, Nate had flashed back to a primal time in his younger days. To Cartagena, where he first acquired the ring and where he first met Sully. He remembered those days, when killing or even just causing physical harm to someone was just unthinkable. Unfathomable.

_Oh god what have I become._ Nate asked himself.

"You alright lads?" Cutter asked the two men.

It was the perfect heist. And now they would be able to uncover the mysteries, and the possible riches, uninterrupted. Or for a little while at least. All they needed was the final component, the astrolabe. It was still in Marlowe's possession. Or so they thought.

"Oh is that what this is?" Cutter had reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the device that would put them one step closer to uncovering one of the biggest mysteries in our world history.

**~UC~**

Since that day, Sully had noticed another slight change happening in Nate, but this time it was for the better. Nate was slowly reverting back to his old self. He no longer saw a homicidal maniac who reveled in seeing others suffer. He saw the traits that made Nathan Drake, well Nathan Drake. He was happy, determined, motivated, and he even cracked a few jokes every now and then. It was a relief. Because with everything they've been through the past couple weeks, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle a homicidal Nate. But Sully knew that Nate wasn't completely back to his old self. He knew Nate was now at a crossroads. One thing could either bring him back or cause him to be lost forever. Only time would tell.

After a long trial full of revelations, obstacles, multiple tests of fortitude, and meeting and making new allies, they finally made it to the doorsteps. They had finally reached Ubar. The answers to their questions were at finally within their grasp. But they knew Talbot and Marlowe were not too far behind them so they had to move quickly. They opened the door to the lost, mystical city. They carefully made their way down the conveniently placed steps.

Nate was heavily overcome by thirst. He simply needed something to drink. He ran to the fountain and drank from it. Sully just used it to cool his head, by pouring a few handfuls onto his head.

"It's still clean" Nate said incredulously. He gulped down multiple handfuls of water from the fountain.

Oh Nate, please do stop drinking now.

Nate raised his head and noticed the strange yet alluring eclipse that had taken place. Nate was transfixed by the eclipse. He felt something stirring inside him. Something that wanted no needed to come out.

Sully, concerned, came to Nate's side. But then the distinct sound of a silenced gun rang out. Nate looked at Sully and saw his glassy and confused expression.

"What?" Sully muttered out. He fell to the ground, motionless, his gun wound making a prominent mess on his shirt.

"No." Nate whispered. Sully fell into his arms.

"No, no." Nate was hoping that this was a bad dream, a very real but very bad dream.

"Sully…" You would think Nate would have started crying at this point. Though some tears did fall, something else happened. Something inside Nate... broke free. Something dangerous. Something deadly.

The images of Elena, Chloe, Harry, and Lazarevic, the man responsible for the creation of this animal, all flashed repeatedly in his head. He was beside himself. He was breathing heavily and rapidly, looking all around him, like a predator looking for its prey.

The chains that kept the animal locked up were broken.

The beast was released.

Nate let out a scream, an animalistic scream to the heavens. But the peaceful air Ubar remained unaffected. He looked over and spotted Talbot and Marlowe. Talbot put down his gun. The both of them smirked, reveling in their accomplishment.

Oh Talbot, Marlowe. If you had only known what truly lurks within the man you mock.

Nate stared them down. If only looks could kill…

Talbot and Marlowe stepped into what was apparently an elevator, disappearing from Nate's sights. Nate's eyes flashed red. His hunger for revenge grew, it became insatiable. And he will satisfy that hunger. Nothing was going to get in his way.

Nate ran down Talbot's and Marlowe's henchmen like they were nothing. When he believed that he saw Talbot, he did not hesitate to give chase. But it was all an illusion. The henchmen, chasing Talbot, returning to Cartagena, it was all a trick of the mind. What caused Nate to snap out of the illusion was seeing a reflection of him in a fountain. The reflection lunged at him and threw him into a window. Nate awoke lying near the very same fountain, but it was empty. It was all a trick of the mind.

But no matter, Nate's hunger for revenge was still there. And Nate would not deny himself the satisfaction of fulfilling it.

When Nate rounded a corner he ran into the person he swore to avenge. Victor Sullivan. But nonetheless, Nate still raised his gun to him.

_No one will get in my way. But wait…it's Sully! No one will get in my way! He's alive! No one will get in my way!_

Nate was lost in his consciousness. Sully noticed this and one other fact. Nate was contemplating killing him.

Sully knew that responding aggressively would mean a bullet in his ass and Nate being stuck this way forever. He simply placed his hand gently on Nate's hand and lowered the gun down. He looked into his eyes and smiled softly at him. Pressing his luck, he thumped Nate on the head.

"Ow!"

Maybe that loosened his head some, and hopefully brought Nathan Drake back. Only time would tell.

Nathan Drake apologized and said nothing more. Sully just patted him on the shoulder reassuringly and the two walked on to reach their destination.

**~UC~**

After having a few more run-ins with Talbot's and Marlowe's henchmen they finally reached their destination, deep in the city of Ubar. Their plan was already taking place. The brass vessel that was the downfall of this once great city was in the process of being reawakened. Nate and Sully would not have any of that.

They made a plan to sneak around, silently take out the henchmen, and prevent this from progressing any further. But this was anticipated. Talbot had caught Sully and knocked him down and into the water right before Nate's eyes. Swallowing his need for vengeance, Nate jumped into the water to save his friend. After securing Sully, he grabbed his gun and shot at the device that would surely release hell's fury onto the Earth. The brass vessel sunk deep into the water, assuring that will be found again. Nate and Sully resurfaced and took some time to recuperate. But they didn't have time, the city was falling apart. They ran, narrowly escaping certain death.

When halfway out, they crossed paths with Marlowe and Talbot. Even in an area where death grew imminent with each passing second, Talbot still pulled out his gun and pointed it at Nate and Sully, ordering their surrender. But the ground below them gave in and they all fell into quicksand.

Nate, Sully, and Talbot were able to escape the quicksand with ease, being on the edge of it. But Marlowe was not so lucky, falling in the dead center of the quicksand, and she was sinking fast.

Talbot could not reach her nor could Nate or Sully. She tried to entice Nate with words and presented him with the artifact that he held dear to him. The ring of Sir Francis Drake.

"Prove your greatness."

Nate just stared blankly at her, his expression unreadable.

"Nate, give me your god damn hand!" Sully exclaimed.

Nate grabbed something from his side. It was a handgun. He raised it and aimed it at Marlowe.

"Oh no." Sully said to himself. "Don't do it kid! Drop the gun! Just give your hand!" Sully pleaded with him. He knew what Nate was planning to do. If he does this, Nathan Drake could be gone.

The sound of a bullet being released from its chamber filled the air. He had hit Marlowe dead on, between her eyes. Her blood dripped onto the sand. The sand soon swallowed her whole, the ring along with her. Nate threw the gun into the quicksand, letting it sink as well. He finally turned to Sully and gave him his hand. Sully aided in pulling him up. Sully could not read Nate's expression, but he knew for sure that Nate was still at a crossroads.

The city was sinking fast; they were in the middle of a giant sinkhole. With impeccable timing, Talbot decided to satisfy _his _need for revenge. He lunged at Nate knocking him down onto a platform below. Before Nate disappeared from his sight, Sully saw the look of pure fury plastered on his face. He already knew how this fight was going to end.

It was a battle of epic proportions. Both sides gave impactful blows to one another and tactful counters were exchanged. It seemed that they were evenly matched, but Sully knew that Nate had the upper hand. He watched intently as the fight roared on.

Nate had wrestled Talbot's knife out of his grip. When Talbot lunged to get it back, he was stabbed in the eye. Talbot let out a blood curdling scream that made Sully cringe. Nate pulled out the knife and stabbed Talbot in his other eye. Talbot let out another scream. Nate stabbed and sliced him wherever and everywhere. Nate slit Talbot's throat, and stabbed his face and chest repeatedly. He finished off by stabbing Talbot in the neck and throwing him into the sinkhole. Nate's hands, arms, face, and clothing were covered in Talbot's blood.

His hunger for revenge had been satisfied. But here, and possibly at Shambhala, Nate's behavior seemly to be driven solely by his hunger for revenge. Did that mean that Nate would return to his normal self? Or did this mean Nathan Drake was lost forever? Only time would tell.

Nate made his way up to where Sully was and they ran out. Nate said nothing to him and Sully did the same. Sully was too petrified to say anything. As he ran, he felt himself shaking. It wasn't out of old age, it was out of fear. He had never seen such brutality from Nate or any human being for that matter.

They encountered Salim and rode out of Ubar safely on horses.

Salim muttered something in awe in Arabic as he witnessed Ubar disappear from the face of the Earth.

Nate had an intense look on his face as he watched Ubar sink. Sully peeked over at him and caught his look. He let out a deep but shaky sigh. He was losing Nathan Drake, his kid.

He quickly devised of one last way to bring him back. Maybe some sentiment can work.

**~UC~**

Nate and Sully were walking to their plane to leave Yemen. Nate hadn't said a word since escaping Ubar. It was now or never.

"Kid, wait. I got to talk to you." Nate dropped his bag and turned to face Sully.

"Look, I know you've been through some rough shit in your life. There's no doubt about it that you've had a shitty life." Sully began. "But this isn't the way to cope with it. The way you're acting has got to stop. I'm losing you kid."

Nate continued to stare at Sully, his expression unreadable.

"You've lost two people that were close you. It's hard losing the ones you care about and it could be enough to throw a person over the edge, but you're better than that. You've either got to let go or find another, more appropriate way to cope. I'm losing you and it hurts me to realize that. There have been way too many instances where I thought I lost you. But each time, you came back. But I feel like this time, I'll lose you forever. "

Nate's eyes softened.

"So to help you cope, I managed to find these for you." Sully reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet and a necklace.

"I know you know what these are. This is Chloe's necklace and Elena's bracelet. You can wear them or just keep them in your pocket, whatever. Just please, stop acting like this." Sully pleaded.

"How did you get these?" Nate finally spoke. He reached out to grab the items presented to him.

"That's not important kid. Here take them. Come on our plane is this way."

"Thank you Sully." Nate and Sully hugged each other. The two of them walked over to Sully's private plane and climbed in. While looking at Nate, Sully still wasn't sure. He still questioned if Nathan Drake was back, gone, or still at a crossroads.

Only time would tell.

**Mother ffffuuuu- this is long XD(2900 words)**

**I've been planning a sequel to 'Uncharted - Animal I Have Become' for a while I just wasn't sure on where to take it. This works? I might do an alternate, darker version of this. I don't know yet. XD**

**Hope you liked this. Leave me your thoughts =)**


End file.
